A chip carrier and a semiconductor chip are fixedly connected to one another by soldering or adhesive bonding, by way of example. For this purpose, in the case of soldering, the solder in the form of a wire is applied to the hot chip carrier and the chip is then deposited into the liquid solder. In the case of adhesive bonding, firstly the liquid adhesive is dispensed onto the chip carrier and then the chip is deposited into the liquid adhesive.
The connections produced by means of these methods have the disadvantage that cavities and thickenings can form in the connecting layers on account of the chip being deposited into a liquid connecting means. In the case of large-area connections, in particular, the connecting means are formed as comparatively thick layers in order to compensate for surface undulations of the materials to be connected.
The occurrence of such cavities and thick connecting layers have the disadvantage that the heat loss incurred in the semiconductor chip is dissipated only poorly via the chip carrier. The heat dissipation is worse the larger the area with which such cavities are formed and the thicker such connecting layers are formed.
This problem is all the more pronounced the larger the area with which the semiconductor chip is formed, since the probability of the occurrence of cavities or of thickened connecting layers rises as the chip area increases.